


日久见人心（3）

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	日久见人心（3）

日久见人心（三）  
by乔十七

11  
王嘉尔窝在财务总监办公室里偷懒，落地窗前的纱窗全部拉上，柔和的阳光晒在他身上，修长的手指一直在拨弄怀里小鸭子公仔的嘴巴，呆里呆气的小鸭子看上去有点委屈。他保持着横躺在沙发里的姿势，微微抬着眼皮昏昏欲睡，想要说的话伴随着手上渐渐停下的动作变成一串辨不分明的哼哼声。  
不搭调的公仔，不合适长时间赖在自己办公室的人，原本没有必要上锁的门，这一切林在范都能解释。  
都是因为今天中午那顿饭。

 

12  
特地为了错开用餐高峰时间的林在范，通常会在中午下班后在办公室里多呆10分钟，等到这层楼的人都散得差不多了，他就会慢慢走到电梯间等电梯。电梯从16楼往下，终于停在8楼，“叮“一声开门后，他看到包括王嘉尔、段宜恩在内整个天勤工作组的人在电梯里。  
“林总监，”王嘉尔招呼林在范进电梯，“电梯还坐得下，一起下楼吧！”  
林在范走进电梯，他被这个阵势弄得有点糊涂：“你们刚刚到楼上去干什么？”  
几个女生发出一阵哄笑：“王律师带着我们坐电梯，按错楼层了。”  
“呆萌呆萌的！”  
“再笑！再笑今天中午就全部AA！”王嘉尔装腔作势地走过去威胁带头起哄的女同事。  
段宜恩把王嘉尔拉回来：“我倒是不知道今天中午是你买单？”  
“我替你省钱不行吗？”王嘉尔笑嘻嘻地转向林在范，“林总监不如和我们一起吃午饭吧？这附近新开了一家本帮菜餐厅，段律师请客！”  
林在范本来应该客套拒绝的，但他看着王嘉尔眼睛里的疏离和轻描淡写突然就改变了主意：“好的。”他打量着王嘉尔眼睛里滑过的一丝惊讶，露出些许带着温度的笑意，“不过务必让我尽一下地主之谊，今天我买单。”  
“林总监，她们几个吃得很多的，比猪还厉害！”王嘉尔说着对几个女同事做了个鬼脸，“你得做好破产的准备。”  
“段律师你快治治王律师，哪有这样说小姑娘的！”一边的同事小夏笑着抱怨。  
段宜恩摸摸王嘉尔的头：“我们王律师瞎说什么大实话呢。”  
电梯里众人笑成一团，林在范觉得自己在情况外莫名融入不了。

七个人开两辆车，王嘉尔一再邀请终于林在范妥协和他一起坐上了段宜恩的车。段宜恩私下本就话不多，林在范只能和副驾驶座上的王嘉尔装模作样地聊天。  
“林总监你平时吃饭也这么晚吗？”王嘉尔低头按着手机问。  
“食堂人太多了，我不太喜欢排队。”林在范摸出手机发现有一条新信息，王嘉尔问他有没有想吃的菜。  
“怪不得在食堂碰不到你。”王嘉尔偏头从后视镜里确认同事的车没有跟丢又接着说，“我以为高管有独立小食堂呢，还想着改天找你蹭饭。”  
林在范一边低头给王嘉尔回信息，一边解释：“小食堂有是有，一般是用来公务接待的，我们平时吃饭都是在大食堂。”  
“这样啊。哎，还是好羡慕你们公司有食堂。哪像我们，只能自己叫外卖或者下馆子。”王嘉尔看到林在范回复了想吃糖醋小排，他眯了眯眼睛又在天勤工作组的聊天群里问另一辆车上的同事想吃什么。  
“吃多了食堂也就那样，只是方便一点而已。”林在范又给王嘉尔写信息。  
“怎么会呢，你们食堂东西很丰富啊，那么多种类可以吃小半个月不带重复的。”聊天群里跳出油爆虾、百合西芹炒虾仁两个菜名。  
“你也说是小半个月了，工作时间久一点你就会觉得没劲了。”林在范低头点选了发送信息。  
王嘉尔的手机再次震动提示有林在范发来的新信息：我还想吃你。  
“嗯……说得也是。”王嘉尔笑了一下把手机里的导航打开，再次确认了餐厅位置然后对段宜恩说，“前面路口左转过两个红绿灯就到了。”  
“好的。”段宜恩打上左转向灯变换车道。  
“那我先点菜了啊。”王嘉尔对着段宜恩挥了挥手机，然后转过头朝林在范眨巴眼睛，“林总监没什么忌口吧？”  
林在范回以眨眼：“没有。”  
“那就好。”王嘉尔转回来对着微信语音界面说话，“老板娘，帮我订个包间，我们一共有7个人。先点红烧肉、腌笃鲜、扣三丝、糖醋小排、油爆虾、百合西芹炒虾仁，你再帮我们配一个汤。”他转头问段宜恩，“你还有特别想吃的吗？”  
“没有了。小夏她们呢？”段宜恩指另一辆车上的同事。  
“都点好了。”  
“林总监你呢？”段宜恩看了看车里的中央后视镜问。  
“王律师已经点了我想吃的菜了。”林在范礼貌客套。  
“老板娘，就这些。快点让大师傅准备起来，我们就要到了。”王嘉尔对着微信说完抬头就看到了目的地，“看，就是前面这个新开的商场！”

 

13  
一顿午饭因为有王嘉尔活跃气氛，多一个大家不熟悉的人也能吃得气氛融洽。席间又是跟小夏斗嘴，又是招呼林在范不要拘谨，太客气就抢不过这几个姑娘吃肉了。段宜恩给忙不停说话的王嘉尔夹菜，实在忍不住了直接给他塞了一块红烧肉到嘴里，这才消停下来。林在范在一边不动声色地看着，王嘉尔对上他的视线无辜地眨了眨眼睛。  
吃完饭林在范去签单，段宜恩带着同事去买饮料。王嘉尔对饮料没什么兴趣，他跟在林在范身后跟餐厅老板娘套近乎要了个折扣。  
“这么点折扣跟不打折没什么区别吧？”林在范不是很理解王嘉尔为什么非要磨一会儿嘴皮子讨一点点折扣。  
“你觉得没区别的话，折扣下来的零钱给我。”王嘉尔摊手放在林在范面前。  
“二十块能干些什么？”  
“玩娃娃机啊。”王嘉尔拉着林在范到转角的娃娃机面前兑换了硬币，他在林在范满是嫌弃的眼神下先后抓了五只小公仔上来。  
“我也不是很懂你为什么要抓五只一摸一样的小鸡上来。”林在范跟着王嘉尔去找段宜恩他们。  
“是小鸭子！”王嘉尔把公仔放到他眼前晃了晃。  
“所以呢？”  
“我高兴。”  
“……”  
五只小鸭子其中四只被王嘉尔分给了天勤工作组的四个女同事，一行人回到辉至集团刚好赶上下午上班的时间。分别的时候王嘉尔把一杯奶茶和多的一个小鸭子公仔塞给林在范。  
“林总监，今天谢谢你请我们吃饭。”  
“别客气，工作上也请你们多多关照、多多交流。”林在范拿起奶茶和小鸭子公仔看了一下，“王律师的爱好挺……特别的……”

 

14  
回到办公室之后，林在范鬼使神差地把这只小鸭子公仔放在办公桌面上，即使这和他一直以来的形象气质不符。所以后来王嘉尔抱着文件来找他签字的时候，这只小鸭子公仔来不及等他藏起来，就直接被王嘉尔抓在手里把玩了。  
要签字的文件有点多，林在范一份一份签要花很多时间，王嘉尔索性躺在他办公室的沙发上小小眯一会儿，倒不是真的睡觉，就是闭着眼睛随便聊了些工作上的事情，聊着聊着就变成了一串模糊的鼻音。  
林在范走到门口把办公室门锁上，拉上纱帘后他原本想给王嘉尔盖个薄毛毯，掖毛毯角的动作让两人离得很近，他就鬼使神差地半跪在沙发上吻上去了。  
意识还没有完全被周公勾走的王嘉尔温顺地抱住林在范的脖子，绵长的吻过后他半睁着眼睛问：“你要干什么呀，林总监。”  
林在范吻上微微颤动的睫毛：“吃了你。”  
王嘉尔偏着头躲林在范，他轻笑着说：“别闹，这是在你办公室……”  
“那又没什么关系。”林在范又吻上去，手上一的动作点点解开王嘉尔的衬衫扣子，任凭半盖着的毛毯滑落到地上，炽热的吻流连在颈部，然后滑到锁骨。  
“有人进来了怎么办……”  
“门锁好了，”林在范用力吮吸王嘉尔锁骨附近的皮肤留下一个发红的吻痕，“假装没有人在就可以了。”  
王嘉尔抓着小鸭子公仔扔到林在范头上，小鸭子弹开掉到地上。“那就速战速决吧。”  
“速战速决向来不是我的风格，我的持久力你最清楚了。”

就近取材，林在范用护手霜替代润滑剂做简单扩张，在快速给自己戴上安全套后，他架起王嘉尔的腿对准微微张开的小口挺入自己的欲望。  
“嗯……”仓促的扩张显然不太到位，王嘉尔头上冒出细细密密的一层汗，他抓着沙发背努力放松自己，让埋在身体里发烫的欲望一点点深入甬道内部，直到身下的穴口把整一根硬物吞入，他终于放松下来轻轻喘气。  
胸前的两个红点被轮流吮吸啃咬，充血肿胀后的乳尖一碰就敏感得让王嘉尔忍不住浑身颤栗，他双腿夹住林在范的腰、勾着敏感的脚尖催促：“动一动。”  
“这就受不了了吗？”林在范掐了王嘉尔的侧腰，“别叫得太大声，办公室的门隔音没有那么好。”  
“那也得你够卖力才行。”王嘉尔瞪林在范一眼，这一眼直接刺激了对方抱着他的腰顶撞起来，果不其然呻吟声如林在范预料的那样一阵高过一阵。  
“每次听你叫那么大声……就知道我足够卖力了。”林在范故意抽出自己的欲望在穴口划圈就不进去，粉红的小口一张一合想要努力咬住他的欲望。王嘉尔被逗弄得有点恼，林在范摸着他发作的边缘猛然挺入，两人的下体紧密地贴在一起。  
“嗯……”王嘉尔皱了皱眉头，“你轻一点……”  
“噢，我轻一点。”林在范嘴上说得配合，却故意撩拨王嘉尔不痒不痛的小幅度缓慢抽插，“够轻了吧？”  
“你混蛋……”王嘉尔被林在范的恶意肏弄激得耳朵通红，他忍不住骂骂咧咧道，“你要是就这点能耐……你就赶紧滚下去自己撸——嗯……”  
林在范突然加大了抽插的力度和幅度，让王嘉尔的话在末尾陡然转了个音，变成充满欲望的、黏腻的呻吟。  
“又是要轻一点，又是要用力一点，你先别骂人，好好说说你到底要我怎么样？”虽然是询问的话，但林在范实际略带粗暴的顶弄让王嘉尔只发出了一串呻吟。  
因为意识到自己的呻吟声越来越大，王嘉尔努力咬着下嘴唇克制自己，林在范看了心疼地去吻他，把伴随身体律动的呻吟全部融化在两人热烈地气息交换中。  
难舍难分地肉体缠绕来回了好几轮，敲门声突然响起来，崔荣宰在门外询问：“在范你在吗？”王嘉尔神经紧张条件反射地夹紧了林在范的腰，柔韧的肠道紧紧缠住林在范的欲望，一种将要被人发现的紧张感刺激着两人，随着频率越来越快的肏弄和努力克制的呻吟，不断在大脑内部层层叠加并放大快感。  
敲门声又响了几下才停止，紧接着是试探性地转动门把手，紧绷在弦的刺激和快感堆叠得太满。崔荣宰发现门锁着，就没有继续敲门，留下一串远去的脚步声。在确认危机解除的瞬间，林在范和王嘉尔共同达到高潮喷涌着彼此的精液。  
林在范摘下安全套打了一个结扔到茶几边的垃圾桶里，王嘉尔瞥见了挣扎起来把他压倒身下：“老实交代，哪里来的安全套。”  
林在范抚摸着王嘉尔的大腿和翘臀懒洋洋地说：“前两天市民中心在宣传防艾活动时随手拿的传单里附带的。”  
“……”  
见王嘉尔趴在他身上不说话，林在范搂着他吻了吻因为激烈的性事而泛红的眼角：“怎么啦？不相信我？”  
“如果你在说假话……”王嘉尔的指尖从林在范凸显的下颌线滑到颈部喉结，他看上去心情有点低落，“那我只要打个电话就能知道……”  
林在范抓住王嘉尔的手放到嘴边吻了吻：“我当然知道。”另一只扶着王嘉尔腰的手往下移到了翘臀上用力掐了一下，“我只想肏你。”

 

15  
两人清理干净后穿好衣服，王嘉尔漏扣了一粒扣子直直露出了林在范留下的吻痕，林在范看到了就抿着嘴给他扣上。  
“我们的关系是不能容下任何背叛的，”王嘉尔略带烦躁地避开林在范的拥抱，“身体忠诚是唯一的底线。”  
“我知道，我也一直遵守着。”林在范想抓住王嘉尔的手，没想到王嘉尔先一步走开。  
“那就好。”王嘉尔走到门口拧开锁直接走出去，头也不回。  
之后林在范专程把签好字的文件送到会议室，王嘉尔不在里面。  
“林总监你问王律师啊？”小夏理了理手边的资料，“他说有事回一趟所里就一个人先走了。”

这种抓不住的感觉让林在范觉得胸闷。


End file.
